


Evenstar (Undómiel)

by De_drums



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (sort of) arwen and aragorn but make it myunghyuk, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, minhyuk is in painTM, the others are there as minhyuk's friends but it's just some brief moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_drums/pseuds/De_drums
Summary: “This doom she chose, forsaking the Blessed Realm, and putting aside all claim to kinship with those that dwell there; that thus whatever grief might lie in wait, the fates of Beren and Lúthien might be joined, and their paths lead together beyond the confines of the world.”Days turn into weeks and insistent whispers reach his ears wherever he goes, about long forgotten songs and gorgeous men and women marching on hidden paths.Still, Minhyuk denies it. Acknowledging that presence would mean re-opening doors he wants to keep closed, would mean dwelling on broken promises and shattered dreams, lost hopes and love and the future he once thoughttheywould have lived -he can't do it.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 8





	Evenstar (Undómiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: this is only _inspired_ by Arwen and Aragorn's story (movie version!) and it is in no way meant to be 100% accurate! Tolkien enthusiasts don't yell at me pls  
> I also didn't use honorifics, neither Korean or LOTR related, so no "hyung" or "master" of sort~

_It always starts with the same bright light, so shining that Minhyuk struggles to see beyond it. Strength seems to abandon him at every step, but his heart and soul know what is awaiting for him and so he strives, walking towards the end of it, the whole forest murmuring around him. Then, as curtains being rolled back to let the show begin, the blinding white suddenly disappears and there stands Myungjun, beautiful and fierce and almost intimidating, strands of gold adorning his vest. He gestures at him, completely silent, deprived of his voice long time ago._  
_When that happened, Minhyuk knew it was the end; he felt it in his bones, his visions turning into tormented dreams, and Myungjun was not really there, not anymore. By now, he is just an ephemeral imitation of what he once was -nonetheless, Minhyuk still loses himself in his eyes every single time._  
_Then comes the cold, and the invisible force dragging them closer turns into shadows, filling his mind with fear and pain. His fingers miss Myungjun's by a heartbeat, and he screams as he staggers against an imaginary enemy._  
"Minhyuk?"  
_There are hands on his body now, shaking him gently, and it feels way too real. Minhyuk fights back, he can't let go, not yet, he needs to reach Myungjun, or try, at least._  
"Wake up, please"  
_Just a little bit more, he thinks, but it is all fading away, Myungjun's figure disappearing right in front of him with a faint smile, and it's so wrong and unfair and-_  
"Yah!"  
Minhyuk jolts awake, heart pounding, arms aimlessly moving into the air. It takes a while before he realizes his surroundings.  
"What- what's going on?"  
"I am sorry for screaming", Jinwoo's face is full of concern, "but it looked like you were having a rough time"  
"I- thank you", he mutters, sitting up. "What time is it?"  
"Half past three in the afternoon. Pretty late for a Man, isn't it?"  
"Thankfully I don't have a reign to rule"  
Jinwoo smiles. "You have to tell me that story, sooner or later"  
"Maybe", Minhyuk concedes, massaging his temples. "God, this headache is killing me"  
"I will make you something to help with it, don't worry. Do you want to rest some more?"  
"If it's not a problem-"  
"Not at all", he reassures him, and he has already a foot out of the room when he suddenly turns back. "The same old nightmare, wasn't it?"  
"Uh?"  
"You dreamed about _him_ again"  
Minhyuk sighs. "Yeah, it has been getting worse lately"  
Jinwoo nods understandingly. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me"  
That is what Minhyuk likes about him: he never forces anything. Contrary to Sanha's nosy attitude, and Bin and Eunwoo's eagerness to learn everything they can about the world of the Men, Jinwoo has always minded his own business. He did when they first met and when Minhyuk asked for a place to stay, years prior, and then again when details of his past started to be unveiled. Jinwoo has sat down and listened whenever Minhyuk needed to vent, but he has never pushed him to reveal more than he was willing to share. It has been hard enough to explain who he was, how much he has gained and lost, most of his darkest secrets still unrevealed, and surely the idea of a Man living in a Hobbit hole with four, tiny human-like friends sounded quite weird but... it worked, somehow. They have adjusted to each others' presence, slowly but steadily, and life in the Shire has been easier, far away from the war's aftermaths and the burden he felt on his shoulders. Away from the memories of Myungjun and everything that comes with that.  
  
  
It isn't until Sanha runs home one day, blabbering about some fairy creature he encountered, that Minhyuk realizes something has changed. He can feel it in the air, in the water, in the birds' melodious chirping, now that he pays attention; but it is just a hunch, nothing more, and he pushes it to the back of his mind.  
"You will never guess!", the youngest yells storming into the room, voice cracking with excitement.  
"What?", Eunwoo replies casually, too used to his shenanigans to even look at him.  
"An Elf!"  
Well, that surely catches everyone's attention.  
"Elves? Here, in the Shire?", Bin asks, confused, but there is an expectant glint in his eyes.  
"I'm telling you!"  
"Are you sure? You have never met one-"  
"I heard enough stories about them to know how they look, I am not _that_ clueless!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry, don't get mad", Jinwoo sighs, taking a seat in the corner. "I didn't want to interrupt, go on"  
"I was walking by the glade when suddenly everything went quiet, and I felt at peace, like I have never been before", Sanha relieves in a daydreaming tone. "He was singing and he was so beautiful, almost angelic, no human could ever look like that"  
Minhyuk's breath hitches -it fits, indeed, but it makes no sense. "Why would an Elf even wander on these lands?"  
"I don't know", Sanha admits, sulking. "But I am _sure_ of what I saw"  
"They left Middle Earth for Valinor ages ago, with no intention of coming back", Minhyuk shrugs. "I doubt they have any reason to return"  
"But-"  
"Enough", Jinwoo interjects. "You heard him, Sanha. You probably imagined it, you should stop smoking so much pipe-weed, for your sake!"  
"It's Binnie's fault, _he_ made me try it!"  
"I didn't!"  
Eunwoo rolls his eyes, trying to concentrate on his book and shut down the ridiculous argument going on in the background. "It will be a long night"  
Minhyuk smiles, gladly accepting that diversion. He knows Sanha is telling the truth -despite his mischievous being, he can't lie-, but he is not ready to face it.  
  
Days turn into weeks and insistent whispers reach his ears wherever he goes, about long forgotten songs and gorgeous men and women marching on hidden paths.  
Eunwoo witnesses the wonder of the Elves on a late evening, while he is staring at the stars; Bin does too, shortly after, and he doesn't shut up about it for hours. Even Jinwoo gets a glimpse of shining vests and magnificent horses and has to admit that, maybe, Sanha has been right all along.  
Still, Minhyuk denies it. Acknowledging that presence would mean re-opening doors he wants to keep closed, would mean dwelling on broken promises and shattered dreams, lost hopes and love and the future he once thought _they_ would have lived -he can't do it. It's been years but there are wounds that even time cannot mend, hurts that go too deep, more than any blade or arrow that ever pierced his flesh, and Minhyuk knows he will never heal completely. For his own good, he chooses to not believe the collective hallucination the whole town seems prisoner of, and the universe is weirdly on his side, because all he sees are Hobbiton's endless fields and its people placidly roaming around like they always did, no signs of Elves whatsoever.  
  
Yet his heart is heavy and evil omens cloud his mind, making him restless; something _is_ wrong, he now knows for sure, his senses keeping him alerted. But there is also something Minhyuk can't pinpoint, no matter how much he tries; an unidentified vibe, almost melancholic, that reminds him of crystal clear laughter and flowers blooming, of late night conversations and whispered sweet nothings. He wonders when, _if_ , he will be blessed by those simple things again.  
"Overthinking will kill you someday", Jinwoo smiles, patting his shoulder.  
"Orcs failed to, I think I can survive"  
"We sure hope so"  
"Yeah, it would be the biggest loss for us if you weren't around anymore", Eunwoo adds, and God only knows where he has shown up from, Sanha and Bin following behind.  
Minhyuk laughs, closing his eyes at the warm sunlight investing the garden. When he opens them again, Sanha is staring intently at him -more precisely, at his chest.  
"What's the matter?", he asks, slightly uncomfortable.  
"Your necklace", Sanha frowns. "For a moment, I thought it sparked"  
Minhyuk's fingers clutch around the jewel so hard he is scared he might break it; the last time he has seen it shine, Myungjun was still alive.  
  
_'You cannot give me this', he had begged, bewildered._  
_'It is mine to give to whom I will', Myungjun had countered resolutely. 'Like my heart'_  
_'No', he had refused, taking a step back. 'I can't do that to you'_  
_'I have already made my choice'_  
_'Please-'_  
_'I won't change my mind, Minhyuk', Myungjun had smiled, cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply. 'Because I love you'_  
_Minhyuk had had to surrender._  
  
"Are you okay?"  
Minhyuk blinks, coming back to reality -his legs must have given in, because he is now sitting on the grass, the others kneeling beside him.  
"What kind of question is that, he's clearly not!"  
"Not now, Bin", Eunwoo glares at him. "Jinwoo, please-"  
Minhyuk doesn't miss the eloquent gestures they are exchanging, as if he is not even there, but he is too drained to find a meaning beyond it.  
"Let's take a walk"  
"What?"  
"Trust me, you will thank me later", Jinwoo says, helping him up.  
Minhyuk lets himself be dragged along the way, still too dizzy to listen to whatever his friend is saying. By the time they reach the river, though, the fog in his head has dissipated.  
"Better?"  
"Actually, yes", he admits, inhaling deeply.  
"Then my work here is done, see you later"  
"Wait, what!?", he exclaims. "I thought we came here to talk or, I don't know, fish? Why are you leaving?"  
"Just wait", Jinwoo smirks as he walks away, leaving him no time to argue.  
Minhyuk curses under his breath, dumbfounded -what the hell is he supposed to do now?  
  
At first he hears them, a celestial chant welcoming him, and all his sorrow is washed away, replaced by the purest serenity -he had almost forgotten how curative it can be. Then five leave the group and walk up to him, graceful as ever, bowing respectfully before him. Minhyuk can't help but stare: despite living with them for decades, he has never gotten used to their majesty.  
"We come with a gift, your highness", a woman says enigmatically, before parting with the rest of them, back to the woods.  
One Elf is standing in front of him now, gold irradiating from his whole being like a halo, dangerously bewitching. So painfully similar to Minhyuk's memories and visions, except that is the harsh reality -he forces that thought away.  
"I have nothing to offer", he says humbly, "but you are welcomed in these lands"  
"I salute you, _Elessar_ ". That voice... It can't be, he must be hallucinating, intoxicated by their enchantment. The Elf steps forward, pausing for a second. "Minhyuk, my King"  
The hood falls back, revealing delicate features and the sweetest smile, one Minhyuk thought he would have never been able to see again.  
"Are you even real?", he whispers.  
"I am"  
"But you were dead, I _felt_ it!"  
Tears stream down his face as he _finally_ takes Myungjun's hand –it is so warm and fits so perfectly in his and he does not want to let go ever again.  
"This is not a dream, I promise", Myungjun says, as if reading his mind.  
"I don't -I don't understand"  
"My father took me back to Rivendell when the last, great battle came to an end, and I have been ill for a very long time", Myungjun starts to explain, delicately wiping his tears away. "The power of my ancestors had left me, but my mortal body was still fighting"  
"How?", Minhyuk asks, voice breaking in the vain attempt of controlling his sobs.  
"It was you", he smiles. "I could still feel you, no matter how weak and distant both of us were, and the last drop of life in me attached itself to your love with all its might"  
"But you- you stopped talking, that's why I thought-"  
"I desperately tried to", Myungjun sighs, "but at that point, you were so convinced it was over that I couldn't do anything, and my heart shattered again, taking me further away from you every time"  
Minhyuk feels his chest tightening. "I am so sorry, if only I knew-"  
"It's okay-"  
"It is not!", he shouts, his scream echoing through the valley. "I promised to love you but I caged you into a life of misery instead!"  
"I had my part in it-"  
Minhyuk vigorously shakes his head. "It's all my fault, mine only, might I be damned until I die!"  
"Enough with this nonsense", Myungjun orders sweetly, welcoming his trembling body into his arms as Minhyuk breaks down once and for all, a streak of apologies leaving his mouth. "I am fine, stop worry about me"  
Minhyuk nods against his shoulder, the beating of his heart slowing down. "I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too, darling", he whispers, holding him closer. "Now stop crying, it doesn't suit a King"  
"I am not- I have given up that title"  
"Why?"  
"It did not feel right", he shrugs. "Not without you at my side"  
Next thing he knows, Myungjun is kissing him and his lips taste like everything good there is in the world -Minhyuk thinks he could melt, right there and now. He is out of breath when they part and he cannot take his eyes off him, discovering each little detail all over again, as if it was the first time.  
"What is it?"  
"You didn't change at all", he murmurs.  
"And you are as beautiful as I remembered, my love", Myungjun laughs, caressing his cheeks. "Don't ever leave me again, Minhyuk"  
"I won't"  
Elves have resumed their singing, a merrier and festive melody, and Minhyuk knows everything has fallen back into its rightful place. Yet, there is one question he still does not have an answer to.  
"Why are you here?"  
"For you, of course"  
"I know that", he replies, slightly amused. "But it can't be the only reason"  
"But it is", Myungjun protests. "I came back for you and you only, because I couldn't stand another year or day or minute away from you"  
Minhyuk feels overwhelmed with love, but he knows where that conversation is going and it terrifies him. As much as he loves him, he would rather end his days alone than forcing Myungjun into a life he does not deserve. He can't allow that, not again.  
"Why don't you trust me, Minhyuk?"  
"I do, it's just- there is nothing here for you", he sighs. "And I can't leave, the Shire is my home now"  
Myungjun takes his hands again, bringing them close to his heart. "Do you remember what I told you?"  
Minhyuk could never forget those words. "You said you'd blind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people"  
"And to that I hold, now as then", he states seriously, and there is no lie in his eyes.  
"Myungjun, you can't-"  
Minhyuk knows he has no say in it, he never did, and when another kiss shushes him, he has to ultimately admit his defeat.  
"I don't care about how hard it may be or how long I have to wait", Myungjun whispers. "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone"

**Author's Note:**

> LOTR is one of my favourite movies ever and I've been really in my Myunghyuk feels lately lol so I hope you enjoyed  
> Also, my friend and I actually plotted a lot of LOTR-inspired ASTRO fics/scenarios/missing moments (mostly Myunghyuk and Binu, but the rest of the members are in it too and have a big part in the story!) so... coming soon? eheh stay tuned  
>   
> catch up with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunaloovegod1?lang=it) ~


End file.
